Don't Let Me Go
by CorrieFan23
Summary: A new Linda fan fic. The arrival of a young woman turns Linda's world upside down, but who is the girl? And what is she hiding? Also features Denise Andrews and various other Casualty characters. Please review x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**Basically I uploaded this story last year but didn't get much feedback. I really want to keep writing it though so have decided to upload again and hope people take more of an interest. There must be lots of Linda fans out there?**

**The only character I own is the character of Natalia Gallagher. Also, in this fan fic there are some characters that may have left the show in real life but for the sake of this story are still here.**

**Anyway please read and review, I would appreciate it xx**

* * *

Natalia enters the ED, wearing skin tight skinny jeans, heels, a crop top and a fitted leather jacket. She walks over to the desk but there is no-one working behind it. She waits, glancing round the ED. Lloyd and Lenny enter and Lloyd immediately spots Natalia, transfixed on her.

'What's up with you?' Lenny asked.

'Mate I think in love.'

Lenny looks over at Natalia, clearly impressed.

'You better hurry up and get over there or I'll have to make a move. She's gorgeous.'

Zoe approaches Lloyd and Lenny.

'Come on lads, look lively.' Zoe ordered, clapping her hands, trying to get them motivated.

'Oh I think Lloyd's planning to get very lively.' Lloyd joked, nudging Lloyd with his elbow.

'What?'

'That fit bird at the desk.' Lenny pointed her out to Zoe.

'Right that's it, I'm gonna go for it.'

'You boys have a beautiful way with words.' Zoe said, sarcastically. 'Don't go scaring her away, poor girl.'

'Believe me, once a girl has experienced the Lloyd Asike charm, nothing else will ever do.'

'Then why are you still single?' Zoe asked, laughing.

'Because I-.' Lloyd is interrupted by Natalia tapping him on the shoulder.

'Excuse me hun, does someone called Linda Andrews work here?'

'Today's your lucky day princess. She's on her lunch break right now but I can take you to her if you want?'

'I'll find my own way there. Just tell me where she is.'

'It's no trouble.'

'And I said no.'

'Right. She should be in the staff room, up the stairs and it's the second one along the corridor.' Lloyd explained, feeling disheartened.

'Thanks.' Natalia called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Linda is sat on the sofa in the staff room, a strong coffee on the table next to a packet of painkillers. She is clearly hungover. There is a knock at the door and Natalia nervously enters the room. She is shocked to see Linda but smiles after a while.

'I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait in reception. This room is for staff only.'

'I'm not a patient.'

'Are you looking for someone?'

'Something like that.'

'Right well if you give me their name I'll go and track them down for you.'

'Linda Andrews.'

'What? Me? Why are you looking for me?'

'I need to speak to you.'

'I don't understand.'

'There isn't really an easy or subtle way of telling you this. It's gonna come as a shock to you ok? So just prepare yourself.'

'Will you just tell me what's going on?!' Linda shouted, needing to know what was happening.

'I'm your niece.'

'I think you're mistaken.' Linda laughed, not believing Natalia's claims.

'I'm not.'

'I have a niece and a nephew and neither of them are you. Now will you please leave before I call security?' Linda shouted, feeling slightly scared of this stranger that had walked into her life.

'It's the truth. I wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm Natalia Gallagher and you're my auntie Linda.' Natalia explained.

'I'm gonna count to 3 and I want you gone!'

'Please?' Natalia begged.

'1. 2.' Linda counted, ignoring Natalia's pleas.

Natalia storms out of the staff room, leaving Linda alone and confused.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1, a bit short I know but future chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it? What are your first impressions of Natalia? Is she telling the truth or does she have an ulterior motive? Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the views/follow Would love some reviews as well though, if you have the time xx**

* * *

Linda makes her way into the ED reception, only stopping to apologise to a porter she runs into. She approaches the desk where Tess is stood looking through a patient's file.

'Tess, have you seen Denise?' Linda asked desperately.

'She's in resus I think.'

'Thanks.' Linda replied, starting to walk away.

'Is everything alright?' Tess questioned, concerned.

'I don't know.' Linda called over her shoulder as she walked into resus.

'Linda-.' Tess said although Linda was already gone.

In resus, Denise is cleaning some of the equipment.

'Alright sis, I tell you something, I can't wait for my break. My back's absolutely killing me.' Denise said as Linda stood in silence.

'I need to ask you something.' Linda was in no mood to be sympathetic towards her sister.

'Go for it. Make it quick though, a strong cup of coffee is calling me from the canteen.'

'How many children do you have?'

'Two obviously. Why are you asking such stupid questions?' Denise laughed.

'Does the name Natalia ring any bells with you?'

'No.' Denise said, dropping eye contact with Linda.

'Are you sure?'

'Why are you talking to me as if I'm a little kid? I don't know anyone called Natalia now can you leave me alone?' Denise exclaimed, getting slightly frustrated.

'Do you remember our pact? I'll help you and the kids as much as I possibly can and in return you have to completely honest with me.'

'I have been. Coming here has been a brand new start, just me, you, Britney and Joe. Now can you go. I need to finish in here before I can take my break.'

Linda leaves resus and heads straight outside, much to Tess's annoyance. She looks round the car park and spots Natalia sat on a bench.

'Room for another one on that bench?' Linda spoke softly, not wanting to upset the girl any further.

'If you really wanna be seen with a nutter then sure, take a seat.' Natalia replied, stung by Linda's treatment towards her earlier.

'Maybe I was a bit harsh earlier.'

'That's a massive understatement and you know it.'

'I'm sorry. It's not every day you get someone coming into your workplace, saying they're related to you.'

'Do you believe me?'

'I don't know.'

'I should just go. I didn't come here to cause any trouble.'

'How old are you?' Linda asked.

'22.'

'Denise would have been fifteen. She went missing for six months when she was fifteen.' Linda replied, having quickly done the maths in her head.

'There's your answer.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'But she wouldn't lie to me. She's promised me that this is a fresh start and she's doing really well.' Linda was desperate for Denise to be telling the truth; she'd been let down so many times by her sister, she wanted to think this time was different.

'I think she's been lying to you for years. She's certainly not a saint and nothing she can do will ever make up for what she did.'

'What?' Linda asked, confused.

'Linda! Get back in here now!' Tess called from the entrance of the ED.

'In a minute.'

'Now, or you'll be in serious trouble!' Tess shouted, angry at her lack of professionalism.

'Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around.' Natalia said, getting up to leave.

'You're not going are you?'

'There's nothing for me here.'

'I need answers sweetheart and trust me I'm gonna get them. Please wait for me? Stay here and I'll try and get back to you as quick as I can.' Linda pleaded and upon receiving a smile from Natalia she made her way back into the building.

Instead of finding Tess and continuing with her job, Linda approaches Denise who is sipping a mug of coffee and flicking through a magazine. She sits down opposite her.

'When you went missing-.' Linda started to speak, only to be cut short by Denise.

'I'm not in the mood for a deep conversation Linda.' Denise said, not looking up from the magazine.

'Well I am.'

'Why are you suddenly digging up the past?'

'When you went missing, what did you do?'

'Slept rough for a bit then stayed with a mate. I just wanted a bit of freedom.' Denise explained casually.

'You didn't give birth during that time then?' Linda quizzed.

'No.' Denise hesitated before speaking, confirming Linda's fears.

'Tell me the truth!' Linda shouted; she wasn't angry, she was disappointed and frustrated by her sister's lack of co-operation.

'I am.'

'Then why have I got a nervous 22 year old sat outside claiming she's my niece.'

'She probably escaped from the local nut house. Don't let her get to you.'

'Liar!'

'I'm not.'

'Denise, she's your absolute double.' Linda spoke tearfully, her voice almost like a whisper.

'Doesn't prove anything.' Denise replied as calmly as possible, although she had that 'butterfly' feeling in her stomach.

'Maybe it doesn't but you're face does.'

'I've had enough of this!' Denise stands up, slamming the magazine on the table, spilling some of her coffee on the table.

'What are you gonna do? Run away? Go on then, you're good at that!' Linda screamed, full of rage, not caring about the amount of people now watching their angry exchange.

'Are you seriously taking this girl's side over mine?'

'Take a DNA test.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'I don't want to. I'm telling you she's not my daughter and I want you to believe me.'

'I wish I did.'

'Some sister you are.'

'At least come and see her. She's waiting in the car park. You can see for yourself how lovely and how beautiful she is. Come and see your daughter, Denise, please?'

'She's not my daughter.'

'Fine, whatever you say, just come and see her. It won't do any harm will it?' Linda said, having calmed down slightly, holding out her hand to Denise.

'I don't know about that.' Denise groaned, reluctantly following Linda out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please, please review x**_

* * *

Denise stood frozen on the spot, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Natalia shuffled nervously in her seat, her eyes switching from Denise to the floor and back again. Linda was stood in between them, not sure whether to speak or remain silent.

Denise suddenly turns her back on Natalia; frantically trying to make her way back into the ED. Linda catches up with her, pulling her round so they are facing each other.

'Get off me Linda, I'm warning you.' Denise spoke in a threatening manner, trying to shrug Linda off her.

'You're a grown woman. You can't run forever. You need to start facing up to things.' Linda said.

'I'm going back to work.'

'You're running away as usual.'

'I don't know the girl.'

'The look on your face told me everything I need to know.'

'She's so grown up.' Denise said after a short pause.

'I know.' Linda smiled, pleased to have made progress with her sister.

'She's got blonde hair and blue eyes. (BEAT) She looks like me.' Denise said as tears fell down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of people but this was one of those times when she just couldn't stop the tears from falling.

'Come here.' Linda pulled Denise into a tight embrace, hating seeing her sister upset.

'I didn't mean to do what I did.'

'How did you manage to keep it secret for so long?' Linda asked, pulling away from the hug.

'You don't miss what you never had.'

'So you put her in care?'

'Do you think I should speak to her?'

'I'm sure she'd love that. The poor girl's terrified.'

'I'm scared too. I don't know what to say to her. Where do I start?' Denise said, sounding more vulnerable than Linda had ever heard her sound.

'Sit down next to her, introduce yourself.'

'She knows who I am.'

'Never met you though has she? Ask her a little bit about herself. Apologise.'

'Will you come with me?' Denise asked, visibly shaking with nerves.

'I've got to get back to work. Tess said she's gonna give me a warning if I carry on sneaking off. My next break's at 4 so I'll try and find you then.' Linda replied, although she would have loved to have stayed to help.

'Cover for me?'

'Of course. Don't worry about a thing; just speak to your daughter.' Linda kissed Denise on the cheek before going back into the ED.

Denise took a deep breath before making her way over to Natalia, who has her head bowed, clearly emotional.

'Hi. I'm Denise Andrews.' Denise introduced herself.

'Natalia Gallagher.'

'Can I...' Denise asked before sitting down beside her, upon receiving a nod of approval from Natalia.

'I had a name picked out for you.'

'Yeah?'

'I would have called you Amber Rose.'

'Maybe if you'd have kept me, you would have been able to give me that name.' Natalia replied, making it clear Denise hadn't been forgiven.

'I think I prefer Natalia anyway. It's strong but pretty at the same time. It suits you.' Denise couldn't help but smile when she looked at her eldest daughter.

'Why didn't you love me?' Natalia asked after a long, awkward silence.

'It wasn't about that. I was young.'

'But if you loved me you would have fought harder, no matter how young you were.'

'I was fifteen and I'd run away from home. How was I supposed to support you? I didn't have any money. I hadn't even done my exams at school.'

'You didn't even try.'

'Maybe not at the time but I did try and come back for you a few years later. I tracked down your adopted parents. I thought you were better off with them so I wrote you a letter and asked them to give it to you on your 16th birthday.' Denise explained.

'They did what you said. They put it in the bag they packed for me when they kicked me out.'

'Kicked you out?' Denise repeated, horrified by Jaimee's announcement.

'I'm not gonna go into detail with you.'

'Denise! There's been a spillage in CDU!' Nick called over to her, stood by the entrance of the hospital.

'Can't someone else do it?' Denise questioned, not wanting to leave Natalia.

'If you want to keep your job then you'll get in here right now!' Nick shouted back before heading inside.

'I have to go.'

'That's ok.'

'Please will you meet me later?'

'I don't know if that's a good idea.'

'Why come here in the first place if you're not gonna stick around?'

Natalia doesn't reply, instead just shrugging and bowing her head again.

'I know I've been a rubbish mother to you and I know I don't really have the right to ask you for anything but please, please meet me? There's a pub just there. We can meet about 6 o'clock tonight. You don't have to stay for long if you don't want to, I just think we need to talk.' Denise said, desperate to convince Natalia.

'I'll be there bang on 6. I'll stay for 10 minutes and if you're not there by then, I'll leave and I'll never come back.' Natalia stated before walking off, leaving Denise alone with her thoughts for a few moments, until Nick interrupts her with yet another work-related demand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, it's great to finally get some feedback. Anyway, there's loads to come for Natalia in this story and of course Linda. Enjoy and please, please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

Later that day Natalia is in the pub, sat at the bar. She checks her watch for what feels like the hundredth time that evening: 6:11. Natalia sighed; she knew Denise wouldn't show up. Getting up from the bar stool, Natalia is about to leave the pub when the door to the building opens...

'I'm so sorry I'm late.' Denise apologised, rushing into the pub.

'I was just leaving.' Natalia said, not making eye contact with Denise.

'Don't.' Denise begged.

'I said I was staying for ten minutes. You've had eleven minutes now and I think that's more than generous given what you did.' Natalia said, trying to get past Denise.

'Believe me; you can't make me feel any more guilty than I already do.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Why?'

'Because if I hadn't have turned up today, you wouldn't have even given me a second thought. You would have carried on with your life and you never would have thought to contact me.' Natalia said.

Denise falls silent, dropping eye contact with Natalia, confirming her daughter's fears.

'I'm right aren't I?' Natalia asked.

'I thought you'd be happy. I thought you would have made a life for yourself.' Denise replied.

'I have, it's just not a very good life.'

'Maybe I could help change that.'

'I very much doubt that. You were the one who made it so rubbish in the first place.'

'You haven't told Linda about any of that have you?' Denise asked.

'No but I'm sure she'll find out eventually.' Natalia said.

'She can't. She'll hate me.' Denise replied, panicking.

'I don't care. She seems like a lovely woman-.'

'She's the best.' Denise said.

'And that's why she deserves to know.'

'Please don't tell her.' Denise pleaded, knowing her sister would turn against her once she knew the truth.

'I won't.' Natalia said.

'Thank you.' Denise said, breathing a sigh of relief.

'I want you to tell her.' Natalia said firmly, glaring at her mother.

'What?'

'You heard me. If you really care for me the way you say you do and if you're really sorry then you'll tell Linda everything.'

'Natalie darlin' please?'

'Phone her.'

'It doesn't have to be like this.'

'Call Linda and tell her to come and meet us here.'

'But-.'

'Do it or I'll walk out that door right now and never come back.' Natalia warned.

Denise reluctantly takes her phone from her pocket and dials Linda's number.

'Hiya Linda, it's Denise.' Denise said as her sister picked up the call.

'Alright? How's it all going?' Linda asked cheerily.

'Yeah not too bad. Ermm we were wondering if you want to join us for a quick drink before you go home?' Denise asked.

'I was just about to finish my shift. I'll be there in 2 minutes.'

'Great. Oh and Linda?'

'Yeah?'

'You're the best sister in the world you know that?' Denise said softly, her voice quivering slightly.

'What's brought all this on?' Linda chuckled.

'Nothing. I just wanted you to know.'

'Well thanks. See you in a bit.' Linda said, hanging up.

Denise puts her phone back in pocket and sits down at the table where Natalia is sitting, deep in thought.

'So what are you doing with yourself then?' Denise asked, nervously shuffling in her seat.

'Nothing much. Got kicked out of school when I was 15 and then my foster parents kicked me out of my home when I was 16.' Natalia shrugged.

'What the hell were you doing getting yourself into such trouble?' Denise asked angrily.

'I don't think you've got any right to lecture me have you?' Natalia snapped.

'So what have you been doing for the past 6 years?' Denise asked, changing the subject so she could remain calm.

'This and that.'

'Come on Natalia, give me a break. I'm trying to make conversation here.' Denise said, upset by her daughter's lack of co-operation.

'Linda told me you've got two other kids.' Natalia said.

'Yeah, Britney and Joe.' Denise smiled proudly.

'Do they know about me?'

'No.' Denise bowed her head in shame.

'Thought not.' Natalia rolled her eyes, hurt by this discovery.

Their awkward conversation is interrupted by Linda entering the pub and approaching the table.

'Hiya you two. How are you getting on?' Linda asked although she receives no response. 'Right, does anyone want a drink?'

'No thanks. Look can you sit down for a minute?' Denise asked.

'I'm gasping for a drink.' Linda groaned.

'I'll buy you one in a bit. I just need to say something and if I don't say it now I never will.' Denise said quickly, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

'Are you ok?' Linda asked concerned, sitting down with Denise and Natalia.

'It's time you knew the truth Auntie Linda.' Natalia replied.

'About what?' Linda questioned.

'About what I did. I didn't give Natalia up for adoption.' Denise said.

Linda doesn't respond, instead just stares at her older sister feeling a mixture of confusion and anger.

'I left her.' Denise admitted.

'Left her?' Linda repeated, her heart sinking for the young girl at the table.

'Abandoned her.'


End file.
